Lo que perdí
by TryFlying
Summary: Luego de ser derrotado por uno de los lideres de una organización maligna, la memoria de issei es borrada junto con la de sus compañeros. Gracias a "alguien" la recupera y va en busca de rescatar a sus seres queridos, nuevas aventuras y nuevos romances...IsseixHarem!
1. Memorias

No! Aún no… no voy a desistir hasta que las personas que quiero estén seguras- pensaba Issei.

Creo que gane, estúpido dragón, no eres más que basura – Decía el puño de las sombras, es decir, Clark, uno de los 14 puños oscuros-

No… ahh mis piernas ya no resisten, pero no puedo morir de esta forma…-Decía Issei , mientras su moribundo cuerpo era pateado por Clark.

Nadie dijo que morirías, me gustaría ver como sufres sin que nadie te reconozca, y que hasta tu conciencia te traicione- Respondía con un sombrío tono de voz.

Creo que es mejor dejarte solo y que te recuperes, pero tu interior ya esta marcado…-Con esta frase Clark se retiro y junto con él todos los recuerdos de Rias, Akeno y todos quienes lo conocían y lo consideraban su amigo.

A la mañana siguiente.

Ahh, ¿qué paso ayer?- Se preguntaba para sus adentros mientras se levantaba de su cama.

Creo que será mejor que coma rápido y me vaya a clases lo antes posible…

Mientras el castaño bajaba notaba que algo faltaba, normalmente en las mañanas hacia otras cosas antes, pero no lograba recordar…

Mmm…creo que me olvide de algo, bueno si se me queda algo supongo que me regañaran el clases pero no importa, no es como si mis calificaciones fuesen altas-Pensaba Issei mientras salía de su casa.

Issei!- A lo lejos se escuchaba una voz.

¿eh?¿Que pasa Mamá?-preguntaba Issei.

Se te quedo el almuerzo- Decía su madre mientras se lo entregaba.

Ah gracias, ya decía yo que algo me faltaba jajaj- respondía el castaño a su madre.

Bueno nos vemos cuando vuelvas- Se despedía su madre.

Ya en la Academia.

Mmm… es extraño, normalmente conversaba con gente, pero no se que paso…- Issei intentaba razonar él porque estaba tan solo.

Una vez terminado el primer periodo una nota cayó sobre su escritorio.

Uh? ¿Qué es esto? – Pensó Issei.

La nota decía que luego de clases fuera al patio trasero.

Mmm, supongo que iré, además quien sabe si sea una admiradora secreta, jejejje- Decía mientras babeaba levemente.

Una vez terminaron las clases…

Ahh olvide por completo donde tenía que ir y bote la nota!- Se lamentaba el castaño.

Supuse eso…- Dijo a lo lejos una voz un tanto familiar.

¿Eh? Quién eres tú? – Preguntaba Issei con un poco de nerviosismo

Con que aún no se ha roto el sello- respondía un chico de la misma estatura de Issei y de pelo rojizo.

Pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Quién eres?- Volvió a preguntar el castaño.

Tú me conoces pero no me recuerdas, dime, durante el día ¿no has notado que faltan personas o cosas a tu alrededor?

La verdad es que sí, pero te repito la pregunta, ¿Quién eres?- Repetía Issei.

Antes de decirte mi nombre tengo que hacer que recuerdes todo – Dijo el peli rojizo

A que te refieres? – Preguntaba Issei

Dentro de ti hay un sello, que está bloqueando tus recuerdos. – Dijo el pelirrojo.

Pero eso no es posible ¿no?- Preguntaba confundido.

Lo es, nadie te recuerda porque todos quienes te conocen también tienen el sello en su interior, y tú no los recuerdas por lo mismo- Explicó.

Jajajjajaj ya deja de bromear y dime para que me quieres- Dijo el castaño al borde de reír nuevamente.

No es un broma…Pero si la tomas como tal…Me alegro, pues no has cambiado…dime ¿te gustan los pechos?-

Me encantan!- respondió el castaño con estrellas en los ojos.

Pues me alegro…ahora, no te asustes no dolerá- Dijo el peli rojo.

En ese mismo instante el pelirrojo clavo una daga en la mano del castaño.

Espera como es que me co….Ayayayayay!Como duele!ahhhhhhh…-Mientras el castaño estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

No me digas que en realidad te dolió pendejo! –Dijo el rojizo.

Pues normal!Es una maldita daga!Corta! Y sale sangre! Y duele! Y… oye un momento tienes razón, no duele…-decía el castaño desconcertado.

Que idiota estas! Se ve que sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre…- respondió el pelirrojo con una mano en la cara (N/a: Facepalm)

Bueno pero como es que…

En ese momento el pelirrojo comenzó desmaterializarse y a entrar en la mano del castaño.

¿Eh? ¿Dónde estás? – Decía Issei.

¿Ahora me recuerdas compañero? – Una voz sonaba desde su mano izquierda.

D-Ddraig? Pero como es que… ¿qué paso?- Preguntaba muy confundido Issei.

Al fin! Logre romper el sello, que alegría me que vuelvas a ser el mismo.-Respondía el dragón celestial.

Pues a mí también me da alegría recordar todo, pero dime ¿Dónde están las chicas?- Preguntaba el castaño.

Hoy no te diré, seguramente iras como un loco a buscarlas, primero rompe los sellos de tu familia, solo debes dejarlos inconscientes-Dijo el dragón.

¿Por? Para romper el sello debes derrotar a quien lo tiene, si lo dejas inconsciente contara como derrotarlo, ¿entiendes? –Explico el dragón.

Si…solo por seguridad debería hacerlo una vez llegue a casa, pero explícame otra cosa, ¿cómo es que tu no me olvidaste?- Pregunto el castaño.

Porque eres mi querido y preciado compañero…- respondió el dragón.

¿Enserio?...-Preguntaba el castaño.

No idiota, a mí no me afectan los sellos demoniacos, por desgracia no pude olvidarte, y si me pesaba la conciencia de que estarías solo toda la vida si no te ayudaba…

Pues no hubieses venido! Si era para tratarme asi hubiese preferido perder la memoria y morir virgen!... bueno lo de morir virgen no, pero si lo de no recordarte!-Decía el castaño enojado.

Bueno, creo que será mejor que entrenes si quieres derrotar a Clark, sus poderes superan hasta a Tannin y a Sirzechs-Dijo Ddraig.

Entonces entrenare solo.-Decía el castaño desilusionado.

Conozco un lugar que te servirá, pero es muy peligroso. – Dijo el dragón.

Iré! Pero antes romperé los sellos de mis familiares! Pero antes dormiré! Pero antes comeré! Y...-

Ya! Entendí! Estas agotado, pues yo también!, asi que mañana arreglaremos el asunto con tu familia.-Dijo Ddraig enojado.

Issei se dirigió a casa para hacer todo lo que menciono antes.

Espero que mañana pueda entrenar…-Dijo el castaño.

Si, ahora creo que es mejor descansar.-respondía Ddraig.


	2. Desde 0

***Antes de comenzar.**

 **Hola , gracias a las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo de mi fanfic, antes de comenzar daré una pequeña información.**

 **1.- El fanfic lo actualizare cada semana (si es posible), cuando no pueda actualizar les avisare con pequeñas notas que dejare.**

 **2.- Cualquier consejo me lo dan en la reviews , así ustedes tienen la posibilidad de mejorar a su gusto el fanfic, siempre respetando las opiniones del resto.**

 **Bueno eso era.** **J** **A leer!**

El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación del castaño, hoy debía comenzar a con su entrenamiento pero antes…

Hace tiempo que no dormía tan mal…- Decía Issei mientras bostezaba con muchas ojeras.

 ** _Al fin despertaste…_** \- Decía el dragón.

Normal, anoche apenas dormí pensando en lo que se viene – Se quejaba el castaño.

 **Si me paso lo mismo, pero yo puedo dormir cuando quiera** – Respondía el dragón con tono burlesco.

Que suerte tienes…ahora creo que será mejor romper los sellos de mi familia, ahora es cuando agradezco que casi no nos veamos con el resto de la familia- Decía el castaño

 **Mmm, ¿recuerdas que hace tiempo te dije que teníamos posibilidades para un nuevo aumento de poder?** -Preguntaba Ddraig.

Si, ¿Por? –

 **Creo que ahora tenemos mayores posibilidades de obtener ese poder, y no solo eso, si no que tus poderes se podrían aumentar drásticamente , y estoy investigando bastante, ya que últimamente eh notado que la sacred gear no se está comportando normal-**

¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestionaba el castaño

 **¿No lo has notado aún?-** Decía el dragón.

No, aunque las últimas veces que utilice la sacred gear me costaba bastante más ocultarla, solo de casualidad, ¿No tiene que ver con que te haya vendido mi brazo?-

 **No esto va más allá, me refiero a que la sacred gear ya ha sufrido cambios antes y no me sorprendería que ahora pasara lo mismo, después de todo tus entrenamientos eran muy intensos, y tu cuerpo le cuesta acostumbrarse a eso, en tus entrenamientos se centraste en como y cuando usar tu poder demoniaco, y es por eso que tu fuerza física aumento muy poco –** explicaba el dragón.

Entiendo, entonces ahora debo centrarme en lo físico ¿no?- Decía el castaño.

 **Más o menos, luego te lo explicare, ahora voy a descansar, me avisas cuando vayas a romper los sellos de tus padres –** Con esto se despidió el dragón.

Sera mejor ir a comer – Decía Issei mientras su estómago "rugía" de hambre.

Luego de eso el castaño bajo, y se sentó mientras esperaba a que el desayuno estuviera listo para servir.

Una vez termino de comer el castaño, subió a su habitación le habló a Ddraig y le aviso que iba a romper los sellos.

 **¿Y cómo lo harás?-**

Les daré un golpe en la nuca lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlos inconscientes, pero no tanto como para matarlos, en cualquier caso tengo esto-Dijo Issei mientras le enseñaba un frasco con lágrimas de fénix.

 **Oye, ¿y cómo conseguiste eso?-**

Me las dio Ravel hace tiempo, y ayer antes de dormirme me quede pensando y recordé que las tenía- Dijo Issei.

 **Ya… apresúrate, si noto algo extraño te diré – Advirtió Ddraig.**

En ese preciso momento el castaño volvió a bajar, primero busco a su madre y esperó que esta se alejase de su padre, una vez lo hizo fue su momento para golpearla y dejarla inconsciente, mientras estaba en el suelo el castaño la miro y vio que del cuerpo de su madre salía un aura que poco a poco se disipaba, con su padre fue más complicado ya que estaba en el baño por lo que solo le quedaba esperarlo y tener la esperanza de que su madre no se despertara, mientras que su padre estaba dentro, Issei llevo a su madre a su cama.

Ahh, sabiendo como es mi papá seguramente estará ahí por lo menos una hora- Decía con cierta decepción.

 **Al menos rompiste el sello de tu madre-**

¿Seguro? La verdad esto de los sellos me está comenzando a cansar, luego tendré que ir uno por uno...-Decía Issei un tanto estresado.

 **No, solo los de las chicas y de quienes fueron cercanos a ti- Explico el dragón.**

El padre por fin Salió del baño, así que Issei actuó rápido e hizo lo mismo que con su madre.

Bueno creo que será mejor que arregle mis cosas por ahora mañana me iré si o si a entrenar…hablando de eso ¿Dónde es?-

 **Esta en una de las montañas más altas de la Tierra, el Everest, ya que pocas personas logran subir podrás entrenar tranquilo, además te diré algo, aunque no lo creas ese es el punto de unión de este mundo y el resto de dimensiones, que no te extrañe lo sobrenatural que pueda pasar allí-** Dijo el dragón.

Bueno será mejor que suba mis padres van a despertar luego supongo…-Dijo el castaño.

El castaño subió y no demoro mucho en arreglar sus cosas, no iba a ser un viaje fácil, después de todo a pesar de ser un demonio aun tenia necesidades que sus poderes no le darían, y pensó muy bien cada cosa que iba a llevar…

 **Veo que piensas mucho las cosas últimamente-** Reflexionaba el dragón.

Si, la verdad estoy bastante preocupado por las chicas, en especial por Asia, después de todo es la más indefensa del grupo, espero que el resto la proteja…-respondió el castaño.

 **Comprendo, pero debo darte una mala noticia, Asia no está con el grupo…-**

¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntaba el castaño un tanto alarmado.

 **Bueno te diré lo que pasó en el inframundo-** Decía el dragón.

 **Quien te derroto pertenecía a una organización que creo Loki, su misión es traer el ragnarok pero contigo le era imposible, pues temía que tus poderes se incrementasen lo suficiente como para detener sus planes, por eso mismo el decidió quitarte de su camino, como no podía interferir directamente mando a Clark el puño N°11 para sellar tus poderes y tus recuerdos como demonio, pero aún quedaban las chicas y yo que podíamos romper el sello por ello hacer lo mismo con nosotros, para nuestra suerte el sello no me afectó, pero si a las chicas…-** Explicaba el dragón a lujo de detalles.

Ya veo… pero sigo con la misma duda ¿Qué pasó con las chicas?-respondía Issei.

 **Las chicas fueron separadas ya que a Akeno y Asia no les pudieron colocar bien el sello debido a su nivel de poderes mágicos-**

Entonces hay alguna forma de hacer que me recuerden de un día para otro ¿no?-

 **No, en cuanto el sello se rompa lo volverán a colocar, aun así Akeno de vez en cuando puede recordar la mayor parte de las cosas, pero el sello se activa pero a la vez se debilita-** Explicó Ddraig.

Ok, ¿pero Sirzechs no recuerda a su propia hermana y al clan o qué? –Cuestionó Issei.

 **Ahí viene el problema, el Ragnarok hizo que esta organización tomara el control del inframundo, y tomo todos los clanes y le fueron asignados a los puños más fuertes, por ello el clan se dividió y todos fueron repartidos a diferentes clanes, en pocas palabras…Rias y el resto están como sirvientes…-**

El castaño al borde de las lágrimas se recostó en su cama con una extraña pesadez en su cuerpo y de él se desprendía un aura que iba creciendo poco a poco.

 **Cálmate Issei! Tus poderes se están incrementando mucho!-** Decía Ddraig alarmado.

No! Maldición! Siempre pasa lo mismo! Si a quienes quiero no les ocurre nada no los puedo defender! Ahh, siempre! Porque es que soy tan débil! – Decía Issei con mucha rabia.

 **Cálmate! Que te enojes no te lleva a ninguna parte, lo digo porque más de alguna vez me pasó y nunca a tenido resultados buenos!-**

Ahh, está bien pero no puedo estar tranquilo así-

 **Está bien, solo no te enojes…-** Decía el dragón bastante intranquilo.

Bueno será mejor dormir, estoy cansado y mañana será muy agotador…Hasta mañana Ddraig-Con esto el castaño se quedó dormido mucho más temprano de lo normal.

 **Bueno, hasta mañana-**

 **_Con esto me despido chicos, espero les guste este cap. recuerden dejar reviews y folow que ayudan bastante, hasta el siguiente! :)_**


End file.
